dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FUNNYRANDOMNESS5112/GOLD LOSS HELP!
Originally posted by: RisingabovetheStars1 "I know this is a bit long but theres alot to learn here. Hello all I am a Dragon Story player. I am not using my user Id just in case this becomes something more. Well as many of you are upset with TL for this breeding blunder they have created. I am as well. So Here I am. On July 11th 2013 they "TL" released Rainbow Dragon. I love love love that Dragon!! It reminds me of Rainbow Brites Horse! I was so EXCITED!!! So I waited till they released the colors that would be producing Rainbow Dragon. I was extatic to try for Rainbow. I was going crazy reading the TL forums and the Wikia Dragon Story forum. I couldnt wait to get this dragon. So I proceded to buy gold. So i could use it to aid myself in getting my oh so pretty Rainbow Dragon. Then the moment Came! Its been verified! Rainbow is Water and Air 14 hrs!!! To my breeding den I GO!!!! So ive bought gold to help boost and speed up my breeding so if I get it I can have it sit on my nest with Pride teasing my neighnors that Ive got Rainbow before them!! HAHAHA!!! So I put Water lvl 10 and Topaz lvl 7 in my nest Here we go! Oh 22 hours!!!!! BOOO!!!! SO I sped it up yup stinking Mindvolt!( Isnt this dragon suppose to be "Super Rare")? HA! not on my Island!! well lets try this again. I normally get my dragon of desire with a couple tries. By the way So lets try again. Same combo back in the den. Walla!! 14 hrs!!! OMG!! OMG!! Ive got my Sweet lil Star Brite!!! Im putting it in the nest!! ugg its a Mist WOO WHO :( This continued for the next hour 8 mindvolts and 26 mists! I have just wasted all my gold. Not getting Rainbow before my freinds. :( I couldnt believe it ive never went through that much gold trying for a Rainbow!! What the heck Just happend! I was so upset I could have just bought the dragon for that amount of gold. Ive never went through 530 gold for any dragon on my island. I was just devistated. Then I go and play my neighbors and freinds and I am seeing the same issues on alot of the islands. This just doesnt seem right. So then I go back to the forums. Lots of players are having the same issues. Enough for theTL Mods to say they will look into it. Hours to a day later the TL mods come back and say : "yep weve made some changes; for something that is new and very exciting!" HA!!!! Well Heres where it gets good. I start emailing TL Because I am very upset by this point. I found out even though they said Rainbow was produced by a blue gem and yellow gem cause they dont use the dragon just the gem. They never actually put it in the code to the next day WTF!!!! I wrote them a very professional letter asking for my gold back. I did not ask for anything prior to the breeding blunder or anything after the breeding blunder. Well after four business days (weekends not included) I received an email stating they couldnt refund me my gold. ERRR I knew I would get something to that effect. But I was still upset Because they still hadnt released the new and exciting things to come. So I emailed them back. In the two days it took them to respond back I started doing some research because this just didnt feel right how can a company screw up this game so much and just get away with it. It just didnt sit well with me. And all the users that theyve just screwed. Its just moraly wrong on all levels. Heres my aha moment. In the Terms of Service it states that they will not make any changes in the said service before notifying paying consumers!! AHA Ive got them!!! So I thought. Its TL. Their response to my email was there was a confromation that there is a new dragon coming and it will make craftable dragons available for androids. Yay for androids but they said it would be a user wide change thats not a user wide change. I emailed them back stating that in the terms of service it states that they will notify us prior to any changes so I want them to refund me my 530 gold. They came back and sent the terms of service again. IM extremely frustrated by now. Well extremely MADD. I email them again stating I still want my gold back and they should do this as its in their best intrest to make a loyal TL supporter happy not more upset. I get a crappy response stating that there is nothing else they can do and they will report this to the team. REALLY!!!! I waited a day so i could cool off a bit. Then I emailed them back and said Can I get in contact with the "team" because its still going against their terms of service. So I started telling others very quietly of what the emails have said and getting their advice in it all. We all decided to let people know on here so I dont get banned from the game for life. Well heres the good news. Apple has a lawsuit against TL for them allowing consumers to purchase gold without entering their apple user password. Since apple already has a lawsuit pending I figured I could contact apple and see if this is something they would be interested in. Well Im explaining the changes they made in their breeding code to tech support for itunes. and she asks me my apple id and said i completely understand you being frustrated. Then she puts me on a brief hold comes back and asks me the amount of money I had spent. Then I tell her she puts me on a brief hold and comes back and says you were approved for a refund you will see a credit in your itunes account in three to five business days.' IVE BEEN FIGHTING WITH TL FOR TWO WEEKS AND I MAKE ONE PHONE CALL TO COMPLAIN AND THEY ARE GOING TO CREDIT MY ITUNES ACCOUNT FOR THE AMOUNT PURCHASED. WHAT IS IT REALLY THAT SIMPLE???' yes yes it is. I told the customer service lady There will be others contacting them with the same concern since I am planning on letting the dragon story community on wikia know. So If you happen to read this let others that are upset know to come read this. Apple said have people call apple support 1-800-692-7753 and tell them what happened and that TL wouldnt refund you for the amount purchased. Make sure you have the correct day. and the correct amount'''purchased in dollars not gold. or if you have your reciept number or '''order number from your emailed receipt. I would call and complain about this if enough people call and complain about this apple will investegate this further and TL may actually have to treat its consumers better than screwing us every chance they get. " Category:Blog posts